Workstations can support displays, user input devices, user output devices, and other electronic devices above a tabletop. It is often desirable to contain and conceal the signal and power cables associated with such devices. It may also be desirable to provide selective adjustment of the height of the tabletop so that a user may comfortably work at the workstation in a sitting position or a standing position.